Fulfilling a Promise
by Wiked Witch
Summary: A wedding brings our favorite Cajun back to Bayville, with an ulterior motive that he’s not willing to admit to. Romy. One shot


Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. If I did, Romy would be official and the members of Johnda would have numerous very happy and very hyper children.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. But don't claim it as your own. And it'd be nice to give the author a heads up

Author's Notes: This is a first (published) X-Men: Evolution fic. Give lots of feedback, but don't be to cruel. Do unto others and all that junk

Summary: A wedding brings our favorite Cajun back to Bayville, with a slight ulterior motive that he's not willing to admit to. Romy.

Feedback: Pretty please?

**Bold- **Telepathy

_Italics- _Memories

**Fulfilling a Promise**

Remy wasn't quite sure why he was where he was. Actually, he was currently wondering how Storm had blackmailed him into coming. It had to be something to do with blackmail…. Or, said an evil part of his brain, it has something to do a certain green eyed, two toned – Remy immediately shut that part of his brain up. He continued to fiddle with a deck of cards in his hands.

"Stop it Remy. Your making Illiyeria nervous." The large Russian standing beside him whispered into his ear.

"Its ok for ya Piotr. De X-Men actually liked ya'." Remy nervously adjusted his tie. "And they'll take tah da squirt in a second."

"Uncle Remy, I am not a squirt." The girl standing next to Piotr said in a thick Russian accent.

"Illie, yah a squirt till yah bigger dan Remy." Piotr and Remy laughed softly as the young blonde pouted.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who were actually in the X-Men longest, da?"

Remy shook his head at Piotr "But yah didn't piss of Scotty on a regular basis."

Piotr looked like he was about to say something but stopped. "Da, your probably right. Look, here comes Ororo."

The weather witch gave them both a large smile. "Remy, Piotr, it's wonderful to see you." She looked at the young girl. "You must be Illyeria, Piotr's sister. Welcome to the Mansion." Illie jus smiled and tried to duck behind her brother. "I'll show you to your table. I was going to say hello at the chapel, but there was a slight dress malfunction…" She laughed and led Piotr and his sister off. Remy waited behind, scanning the crowd that were gathers in the grounds of Xaviers Institute. Where was she…

"_Chere, yah can't leave." Remy begged her. _

Remy forced that memory out of his head. Bad thought.

"Remy LeBeau. Ah think your about the last person ah expected to be here." A sweet voice with a slight southern accent called from behind him. Said Cajun turned at the familiar voice, and smiled.

Speak of the devil, his thought. "Rogue, chere, Remy tink that goes twice for yah." Rogue smiled at Remy.

"Nah. Figured, let the past beh the past."

Remy could barly belive his eyes. His Rogue, back…"Uh, when'd ya get back?"

She shrugged "Not that long ago."

They stood for a moment, measuring each other. God, she hasn't changed, Remy thought. She's still gorgous… And if she didn't come see you, not available, the sensible part of his brain said.

"So, yah trying to get away from Fairytale Wedding try 3?"

"O course. Deres only so many times yah can wish da happy couple could get a room. And I've only just got 'ere" Rogue laughed. It was true, Scott and Jeans wedding was the ultimate fairy tale event. With lots of white and red, and a dress that reminded Rogue of a meringue, Jean was finally having her dream wedding. Even if it was about 3 years delayed.

"Now, how did tha swamp rat manage to get an invite?" Remy smirked

"Ororo invited Remy. And he's suddenly very glad she did." Rogue smirked as he looked over her dress. Dark green and backless, it flowed over every curve. Her make up was no longer heavy and dark, but light with more neutral looking. She twirled for him, and laughed. "Only one question, wats wit all de skin? Not dat Remys complaining chere." Rogue smiled secretively. She leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Ah got control, sugah." Then she turned, and headed of to the other side of the tent. He was about to follow, when someone tapped a glass.

"The groom would like to say something." The aging weather witch said over the crowd. Ororo tapped the glass a but harder, and everyone paid attention. "Thank you."

Scott stood up, smiling at his wife. "I'd just like to thank everyone for coming, this is a really special day, and I'm glad it could finally happen. Thank you!" The group of people smiled and drank to the happy couple. All except Remy, who was still stunned by what he had just learned. Rogue had control? Rogue had control! He looked around for her, but couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Chere, yah can't leave." Remy begged her. _

_She smiled sadly. "Ah have tah Remy. I want control." She put a gloved hand on his cheek. "I want to be able to do this for real." He held her in his arms._

"Merde." He said under his breath. It had been 2 years since he had seen his Rogue. He had joined the X Men, and they were, kind of an item. Until she had found out a woman in Cairo could help her control her powers. She had made the decision to leave the X Men and go to get control. Remy had begged to let him go with her, but she had said it was something she had to do for herself. He had left the X Men 6 months later, and gone to help Piotr find his little sister. They had been staying in Russia, until Ororo sent him the invitation, and he decided on a whim to come.

"Hey Gumbo." A gruff voice said from behind him. Remy turned, smiling.

"De overgrown Badger. Good tah see ya again, mon amie." Logan didn't look any different from when he'd seen him last. They clasped hands warmly.

"Its been borin' since you left, LeBeau. Ice cube keeps winning on poker night." Remy grimiced.

"That bad, eh?" Logan nodded grimly. "Remy might hav tah stay for a while longer den." Logan jerked his head over to the dance floor.

"Tin Man found his baby sister?" Piotr was dancing with his little sister.

"Yeah, we found her. Took us a fair while dough. You seen Rogue around?" Logan growled slightly.

"You'd better not be trying anything, Gumbo. We only just got her back." Remy raised his eyebrows.

"Quoi? Why's dat?"

Logan shrugged. "Took her that long. Well, a year at least. Then she just didn't come back for 8 months. Stayed with Wanda and Pyro for a couple o' months, then just wandered till she came back here." He looked closely at Remy. "You seen her yet?"

"Yah. She very, different. Happier."

Logan nodded. "She's been like that for a while. Like a burdens been lifted." He took a sip of his drink. "Still a bit lonely though."

"She found a," Remy struggled to get the words out. "another guy?"

Logan smirked. "That depends swampy. Did you find another girl?"

Remy shook his head fervently. "Non. None seemed to compare." He smiled wistfully.

"Then no. No other guy." He poked Remy hard in the chest. "Same threat still stands. Hurt her, you die."

Remy smiled sadly. "Don think she still want Remy, wolvie. She got a whole world to look at now."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "I don't think her views changed Cajun." He walked away, going towards the bar.

"_Chere, Remy'l always love yah. As long as yah don run off wit some other guy when yah get control." He smiled at her. "Den Remy may be forced to commit murder. And kiss ya for a good while." _

Remy was about to follow Logan to the bar, until a high perky voice assaulted his ears.

"Hi Remy!" Remy smiled.

"Kitty cat. Good to see yah." He gave her a quick hug. "Mon dieu, you've shot up."

Kitty giggled. "You haven't changed Remy. How was Russia?"

His eyebrows raised. "You really want to know about Russia chat? More, Remy tink, about a particular Russian?"

Kitty blushed profusely. "Like, stop it Remy!"

He held his hand across his heart. "And Remy thought the Valley Girl speak was gone forever!"

Kitty giggled again. "You haven't changed Remy. Where is Petey?" Remy pointed to their table.

"Sitting wit his lil sister, Ya two will get along great."

Kitty smiled. "Thanks Remy. Oh, like, Rogue missed you. Heaps. Talk to you later!" She bounced of to the table, leaving Remy a bit shocked. She missed him? A small smile came onto his face. She missed him. Ororo waved to him, and called him over to where Jean and Scott were standing. He walked over, the smile not leaving his face.

"Remy, it's so nice to see you!" Jean Grey-Summers said with a large smile on her face. Scott shook his hand.

"Nice of you to join us Remy." Remy shook his hand warmly.

"Congratulations, both of ya'. 'Fraid Remy didn't get a chance tah see ya at the church."

Jean just smiled. "That's fine Remy. We were a little busy." The group laughed.

"Tah tell da truth, Remy was a little surprised when he got the invite."

"You were an X-Men with us Remy. We were happy to have you." Scott said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks anyway. And congratulations again." He started to walk away, when he heard a voice in his head. **She's near the cliff, in the garden**He turned and smiled at Jean, who ushered him along.

"To the garden it is den." He said quietly to himself. Trekking around the white tents rigged up for the reception, he smiled and greeted many of his former teammates. Bobby had had a long discussion with him about having a poker game later on, but he had broken it off and continued to the garden. She was waiting for him.

"Took yah long enough Swamp Rat." She was facing out over the cliff, leaning on a tree. Something tugged at his heart. It was _their _tree. Rogue turned to look at him. "Join me Remy?"

He walked up and leaned against the other side. "What's been happenin' chere?" He saw her shrug.

"Not a lot." She heard him snort. "Okay, maybeh a little." She locked eyes with him.

"Why didn't you tell meh?" Remy managed to get out. The third person dropped. His throat had gone dry, with her looking at him the same way she used to.

"Ah, ah don't really know." She swallowed audibly. "Ah thought now, afta so long, yah wouldn't care about me anymore. That you'd have found someone else."

He did what was only natural. Remy took Rogue in his arms. "God Rogue, ah never stopped thinkin' bout yah." She looked up at him. "Ever."

She smiled. "Me neither. Ahm sorry I didn't tell yah."

He chuckled lightly. "Nah, it was a nice surprise for Remy." She laughed against his chest.

"Now." She said wickedly. "How bout keeping that promise yah made meh?"

"_Chere, yah can't leave." Remy begged her. _

_She smiled sadly. "Ah have tah Remy. I want control." She put a gloved hand on his cheek. "I want to be able to do this for real." He held her in his arms. _

"_Ah'll always be here for yah chere." Remy said softly. She smiled._

'_Will yah? Will you really wait for something that night not even happen?"_

"_Chere, Remy'l always love yah. As long as yah don run off wit some other guy when yah get control." He smiled at her. "Den Remy my be forced to commit murder. And kiss ya for a good while." Rogue smile widened and she laughed. _

"_When ah get back, we'll kiss. For real." He smiled._

"_If dats wat yah want chere, I'll wait forever. Promise." _

"_Ah love yah Remy."_

"_Love you too Rogue."_

He smirked in reply. "Remy guess that could be arranged." He leaned his face down to hers.

And they kissed.

And Remy was very glad he had kept his promise.

Fin.


End file.
